warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Death Wyrms
The Death Wyrms are a fleet based non codex compliant chapter of Raven Guard Stock. They are currently patroling the Ultima Segmentum aboard their flag ship The Devourer. '' The Death Wyrms excel at tunnel warfare, claustrophobic environment warfare and urban warfare. Due to this doctrine, the Death Wyrms have a less than average amount of vehicles in their arsonal, and the chapters marines are more brooding than the average marine. The chapters marines are likely to replace limbs with bionics to improve combat effectiveness. The Death Wyrms is often employed by the inquisition to root out and exterminate cult activities on suspected imperial worlds, or to explore ancient Xenos ruins and destroy any found relics. History The Death Wyrms where founded during the 24th founding circa the 39th Millennium. The Chapter is most famous for their role during the battle of Konor. They played an active role of retaking Konor from the forces of Chaos, albeit less direct. They had also played a major role in the ''Battle of the 3 blades. Recruitment As a fleet based chapter the Death Wyrms recruit new marines by forcing the populous of worlds that they save or visit to give up 1000 of its healthiest children or face total extermination. They then take the children to their flag ship, “The Devourer”, where the children are forced into a giant maze inside of the ship. The maze is a vast system of tunnels with no end, the only way to freedom is by killing the "recruits". When there is only 100 children left, the chapter apothecary releases the survivors and performs any necessary medical operations to ensure the survival of the 100. After all of this they are granted a month of rest to avoid breaking the psyche of the survivors. After the month has passed the 100 are then trained in brutal conditions for a year, after which they begin their transformation into scouts. Only after 30 years of scout service are they allowed to become full battle brothers. Battle of the Three Blades when the Inquisition had heard of the chaotic insurrectionists besieging the planet of Protal II, A planet which was too rich in resources to just Exterminatus , they had contacted the Death Wyrms chapter due to their set of skills. Chapter Master Rostam Freydooni had immediately dispatched 4 out of the 10 total Companies. The strike force was made up of the 4th and 5th Battle Company, 8th Reserve Company and the 10th Scout Company. However it was soon made painfully obvious that the threat was a lot bigger than originally believed. The Insurrectionists had obtained many heavy weapons, making it almost impossible to penetrate their positions. after a botched assault which had left both the 5th and 6th Assault Companies shattered, the Death Wyrms had begun Hunkering down and preparing for a war of attrition. for months the war was that of attrition with a no man's land between the two fronts. The war was looking grim for the Death Wyrms, who had seen that they alone where unable to defend this planet alone. they had called out for reinforcements but to no avail. Years had gone by and the siege was wearing heavily on the Chapter, they had seen that it was folly and rather than retreat vowed to die fighting. so the Death Wyrms had planned one final assault against the Insurgents. However before they could rush headlong into certain doom, the Emperor himself had bestowed them a gift. The Death Wyrms had received signal from a nearby chapter. the Angels Eternal where here to save them Rostam Freydooni Rostam Fereydooni is the current Chapter Master of the Death Wyrms. Rostam became chapter master after the tragic death of the previous chapter master during an encounter with a Chaos warband. Rostam Freydooni is still a fledgling Chapter master. However, this dosent mean he hasn't proven his worth to the chapter. during the Battle of the Three Blades, '' the cultists had managed to summon daemons into real space. Rostam dispatched his personal bodyguard, the ''Wyrm Guard '' to try and close the portal. though the fighting was intense the ''Wyrm Guard '' managed to reach the portal despite the zeal of the insurrectionists. while holding back the incoming wave of unending Daemons, a Keeper of Secrets had materialized from the portal. the giant beastial abomonation of the human form was charging at lightning speed. not knowing what to do, Rostam had charged towards the Keeper of Secrets by himself, and after a long and bloody battle and the loss of his arm, he had slain the Daemon. though they retreated shortly after due to the increasing number of Daemons pouring from the portal, the Chapter still honors this act of heroism. Chapter Beliefs The chapter's Battle doctrine is very centered around tunnel and urban warfare. Death Wyrms believe that the imperium is dying, and that this justifies any actions that the chapter must take in order to save the Imperium. The Death Wyrms are not above using chemical weapons or un honorable tactics as long as it ensures victory. Due to the chapters close contact with the Inquisition, the Chapter sends a relatively high amount of their Astartes into the service of the Deathwatch. Chapter Rituals The Great Tournament The Marines of the Death Wyrms participate in a Great Tournament every 10 terran years. The point of the Tournament is not only to see what each astarte's strengths lie, but also to see what position they are placed into. Genetic Flaws The Death Wyrms genetic flaws are that they have pale skin, akin to their founding chapter. However, the Death Wyrms iris is a deep glowing blue while the rest of the eye is black. The Death Wyrms Betcher's Gland has mutated so that instead of a acidic liquid, it will spit a chemical that ignites upon contact with oxygen. Lastly the Death Wyrms' lack a Omophagea. Chapter Relics Absolver The Absolver is the Power Axe wielded by Chapter Master Rostam, its origins are unknown however it is said to be able to cut through adamantium. In battle it glows a bright green hue. The Wyrmplate The Wyrmplate is the armor worn by Chapter Master Rostam. It is a set of Tactical Dreadnought Armor that has been custom augmented by the chapter master himself. Notable Characters ''Rostam Freydooni Chapter Master of the Death Wyrms, Captain of the first Company Naghi Mahmoodi Captain of the Second Company Heshmat Adib Captain of the Third Company Shadmehr Moghadam Captain of the Fourth Company. (Successor of Mostafa Zamani) Mostafa Zamani Previous Captain of the Fourth Company, Died during the initial assault of the Battle of the Blades Jamshid Jafarnejad - Captain of the 5th Company Latif Tabasi - Captain of the 6th Company Bahram Azadeh - Captain of the 7th Company Kambiz Ghaffari '' Captain of the 8th Company ( Successor of Parviz Momeni) ''Parviz Momeni Former Captain of the 8th Company, Died during the Initial assault of the Battle of the Blades ''Saeed Eskandari'' Captain of the 9th Company ''Bijan Mosta'An'' Captain of the 10th Company Category:Imperium Category:Space Marines Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Imperial Fists Successors Category:24th Founding